It's Starting To Feel A Bit Like Christmas
by Monster Mads
Summary: “...You got me a fish for Christmas?” One-shot holiday accompaniment to Piano, MakaxSoul


It's Starting To Feel A Bit Like Christmas- Holiday accompaniment to _Piano._

**A/N: **This is a Christmas-themed accompaniment to my story _Piano, _so I suggest reading up to the current chapter before reading this one, or you probably won't understand who everyone is and the overall mood o things. Anyway, this one-shot takes place shortly after chapter eight-ish... Meh. It's before they met Tsubaki, but after they met Siege- think of it like that, okay? Happy holidays everyone!

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer is made out of silly puddy. -Throws at Melon- I don't own Soul Eater.

---

Soul sighed, tugging at the tight scarf around his neck. It was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the fierce cold her felt around him as he trudged through the snow, annoyed at the gray weather. He had always hated Winter, but since all the taxis were down since the road was too icy for their business to be running and he needed some milk, he couldn't help but get caught in the freezing weather.

Making his way into the first corner store he could see, he grabbed up all the small groceries he needed and then pulled together the thick black coat from _Imperial_ he loved so much. Good news- he wasn't that cold.

Throwing the doors open to his apartment, Soul was shocked when something small and fluffy smacked him square in the face, knocking him over but luckily not damaging any of the things he had just bought. He groaned, grabbing whatever soft thing that had just bombarded him in a bunch and held it before him as he sat up, rubbing his head with the other hand.

It was a... Cat?

There was a purr, and then the cat was down on the ground again and rubbing against his side, humming loudly. He smiled involuntarily, tugging off his gloves and letting his hand slide down the cat's back, causing it to leap up and curl up in a soft little ball on his lap, so Soul picked up the cat in one hand and held it close to his chest, carrying the rest of the bags in his other arm and taking off up the stairs until he reached his apartment.

Soul looked for a collar on the small cat, but couldn't find one, so he sat back on the couch and stroked the little animal, sighing.

'Guess I'll put up some signs for you tomorrow or something,' He mumbled, rubbing his temples. _But it is the holidays... I should do _something_, at least. _He thought about visiting Maka, but decided against it. He wasn't particularily cheery at the moment, and didn't like the prospect of being the only one frowning at how loud everyone else was being at a turkey dinner. Even so, he hadn't forgotten to pick her up a gift the week before, which was currently staying in his bedroom. It was a stupid gift, but upon seeing it, he had grown attached to it, and decided to give it to her instead of keeping it for himself. Soul had even remembered a present for their friend Siege.

Soul tossed the kitten over his shoulder so that it was perched half-way in his collar with the thick tail wrapped around his neck before putting away the groceries and taking out all the proper ingredients for sugar cookies, planning on throwing them out on a plate outside his door for a free-for-all. _Hurrah for Christmas,_ he thought sarcastically.

The cat let out a soft _mew_ and snuggled closer to him, and he couldn't help but grin. catching a glimpse of a small paw hanging down from his shoulder. Soul had thought about getting a pet- in the end he had decided against it. Too much work, and he could never please a pet anyways, or give it a loving enough home. He wasn't good with people, never mind animals.

Throwing together the batter was easy enough, and he quickly threw the cookies in the oven, sitting down on the couch with the cat he had aptly nick-named Cat still curled around his neck. Soul grabbed the remote, smiling softly at the thought of all the Christmas specials when he heard a voice from the other side of the wall- in the hallway.

_'Did you see him just now? I thought that looked like him!' _A boys voice, one that he recognized.

_'Come down, we'll find him. After all, he couldn't have run far- he isn't exactly the smartest cat you'll find in Death City.' _Soul wouldn't forget that voice ever. It was Maka's.

_'B-but what if he's lost, or wet, or scared?' _He gasped. _'Imagine if he was stuck out in this cold weather! He'd freeze to death, Maka, freeze! Why did it have to end so cruelly for my Melon?' _He wailed. Maka groaned, and Soul decided tostep outside and find out what was wrong. He opened his door, a curious expression on his face as he waited for the two to notice him.

'What's going on?'

Maka turned to see Soul in a black T-shirt and gray pajama pants- she also didn't miss the bunny slippers, which she would have paid someone to see. So instead of gasping at the sight of the object of their search curled around his neck, she burst out laughing while Siege ran forward, grabbing the cat off of soul and huggin the daylights out of him.

'Oh Melon, I was so scared! Thank god you're okay! Never run away again, ever, got it, ya dumb cat?' He smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes.

'So it was your cat,' Soul mused, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he glanced ta Maka in her laughing fit.

'They're just slippers!' He grumbled in his own defense, pulling them off and tossing them into the house. Maka finally gained her composure as Siege and the cat continued their tearful reunion.

'Soul, what are you doing all alone in this apartment on Christmas Eve? Come on, Siege and I made a turkey!' She told him excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him along as Siege and the confirmed Melon followed shortly behind them.

They tore into Maka's apartment, and Soul held back drool as the scent of a Christmas dinner wafted through his senses. How long had it been since he had actually sat down at one of these? He couldn't even guess.

'Turkey... Stuffing... Cranberry... Gravy...' He murmured in a trance as Maka glanced at him in surprise.

'You have quite the weakness when it comes to food,' She commented mischievously, and he shook his head, turning to her.

'Huh?'

'Guys, sit down, it's all ready!' Siege exclaimed, and all three helped move the food onto the dining table before taking their seats.

'Thanks for the food!' They all screamed before digging in messily, laughing, and twenty-five minutes later they were all spread out on the couches, groaning and clutching their stomachs with Melon lying on Siege's face.

'Ate... Too much... Too fast...' Maka ground out, hiccuping.

'You said it.' Soul agreed, sipping eggnog out of his glass. Siege sat up, pulling the cat off of his face.

'Wanna open presents?' He asked, and Maka looked up. 'Sure.' Soul stood up shakily, his stomach growling angrily and grinned. 'Mine are at my place.'

'Then let's grab up ours and take them over to yours.' Maka said, and Siege nodded in agreement.

They ran down the hall until they hit his apartment and he threw open the doors, settling in on the couch. Siege was up first, so he revealed a twenty dollar gift certificate to Starbucks for Maka and a cookbook for Soul, since who didn't need a nice new cookbook?.

Maka handed Siege a brown turtleneck that fit him cozily when he tried it on, and Soul was happy to receive a new set of dark blue slippers that in no way resembled bunnies, thankfully. It seems her gift had also made it even funnier that Soul owned bunny slippers, pink ones at that, and that was why she couldn't stop laughing.

It was Soul's turn now, so he threw a new set of headphones at Siege because he had been complaining about his defective ones the other day, and then ran over to his bedroom with a quick 'Be right back.'

Soul returned carrying a small bag wrapped messily in wrapping paper, and upon holding it, Maka could already tell it was filled with water. She tore off the paper as her green eyes widened and she looked over at an eager Soul.

'...You got me a fish for Christmas?' She asked him, dumbfounded, as Soul smiles affectionately at the small orange goldfish with the large bubble cheeks that was staring widely at him. He glanced at Maka's expression and his grin wavered, and he answered with a brisk,

'Yeah.' She took another look at the fish and Soul sighed, sitting back on the couch.

'...Knew she wouldn't like him.' She murmured so softly she almost didn't catch it, but a fierce anger took over her- not at Soul, but at herself. He had gone out and bought her a gift, and she responded with this dumb look on her face? How rude.

'...I love him.' She smiled, laughing and poking at the fish in the bag. She wasn't lying either- his big eyes and puffy cheeks were quick to grow on you. 'I love him, Soul. Thank you!'

Siege glanced between them and then smiled, walking out of the room. 'I'm, uh- gonna go make some tea. Sure, that'll work.' He mumbled after him, walking into the kitchen and raiding the fridge in an attempt to give them privacy.

'...You actually like him, or you're just saying that? I could take him back, and buy you a necklace, girls like jewelry and that sort of thing... Righ-?' He was cut off when Maka shook her head and slipped her arms around him in a soft hug as his eyes widened in surprise.

'No... I like him just the way he is.' She said softly, not entirely thinking of the fish as she said this. 'It's perfect.' Soul relaxed in her embrace, smiling.

'...Thanks...'

Their warm moment was interrupted by a loud beeping, and they tore themselves apart, searching for the source. Siege entered the room with Melon on his head, frowning.

'Is that you guys?' He asked, and Maka looked at him sarcastically.

'Yeah, that's me beeping.' She replied dryly, and he shrugged. Soul suddenly froze, and Maka glanced at him.

'Soul?'

'The cookies.' He stated quietly, and she blinked.

'Huh?' Soul threw a hand on his forehead, jumping up and throwing the door open, and they barely caught his yell from down the hallway.

'I left the cookies in the oven!'

---

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it, and happy holidays! Please review, and thanks for reading!

_Peace out,_

+Ma-chan!


End file.
